Lithium batteries and, in particular, lithium halide batteries are old and well known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,163 3,660,164, 3,674,562, 3,937,635, 4,049,890 and 4,072,803. Numerous types of enclosures have been used for commercial embodiments of batteries to achieve various objects, but most often to obtain the maximum battery capacity, long-life and high power density.
The object of the present invention is to provide not only the traditional objectives but to provide a battery which is susceptible to mass production and lower manufacturing costs. Additionally, it is an object to provide a battery which is reliable and which is particularly well suited for use in electrical watch applications, as well as hearing aid and heart pacer applications.